Silver Watch
by arcanisve
Summary: Dia tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya, tahun ini ia mendapat sebuah hadiah istimewa. /oneshot/super late birthday fic for the 5-june-lad.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

CallyxCorolla present

Silver Watch

.

.

.

xxx

"Permisi, Nona. Bisakah Anda tidak menghalangi jalan?"

Rose Weasley terlonjak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang penyihir menatapnya aneh. Dia pun mundur dengan terpatah-patah, nyaris terantuk pembatas di tepi jalan, menggigit bibir saat melihat pasangan itu melewatinya. Si penyihir pria mengenakan setelan jubah hitam beludru yang mewah, sedangkan tubuh si penyihir wanita terbalut gaun musim panas anggun dan ditutupi mantel yang elegan.

Ini bukan tempatnya, Rose membatin dalam hati, menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kaos dan jeans, sangat muggle. Dia bahkan tak sempat menyambar selembar mantel.

Dia menatap bangunan di depannya yang sejak tadi hanya ia pandangi, tak berani ia masuki. Toko Barang Klasik Madame Cordileau. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua dan terlihat sangat mengundang, bagi penyihir-penyihir berkantung tebal. Desainnya sangat megah, dengan jendela-jendela berlentera, pilar-pilar pualam dan rimbunan semak mawar. Bukannya Rose tidak punya uang, toh dia sudah jauh-jauh ke Diagon Alley Paris hanya untuk mencapai tempat ini. Tapi meski ia yakin benda yang ia butuhkan ada di dalam bangunan ini, tetap saja ia merasa tidak pantas berbelanja di sini.

Dan keraguannya semakin menebal saat seorang gadis yang nampaknya seusianya berapparate di depannya, mengenakan gaun dan sepatu dengan heels yang Rose yakin akan membuat kakinya terkilir jika ia yang memakainya. Gadis itu mencibir menatapnya dan mengibaskan rambut pirangnya sembari berjalan.

Sial.

Seandainya ia tak mengalami kejadian kemarin malam.

xxx

Tempat ini juga Diagon Alley. Tapi Diagon Alley London yang sudah ia kenal seperti ia mengenal halaman rumahnya sendiri. Dan yang berlalu lalang adalah penyihir-penyihir London yang kelakuannya sudah sangat ia hafal, bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengenalnya, melambai riang yang hanya ia balas dengan senyuman.

"Rose, kurasa sehabis ini kita ke Madam Malkin? Dad harus membeli jubah baru."

Rose menatap ibunya yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya, kemudian melirik ayahnya yang sedang menatap memuja pada Firebolt 1.3 yang terpajang di etalase Toko Quidditch. Ibunya mengikuti pandangannya dan mendesah.

"Dad butuh sapu, Mom, bukan jubah. Dan aku tidak mau ke Madam Malkin hanya untuk mendengarnya menggerutu tentang ukuran jubah yang tak pernah pas. Memang kau betah?"

Ibunya menggeleng, mengulum senyum. "Kurasa kita akan punya _girl's time_?"

"Kau bukan gadis lagi, Mom," Rose memutar bola mata dan ibunya mengedip.

"Ron," ibunya berseru, dan yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangan dengan enggan dari rak yang penuh berisi sapu. "Aku dan Rose akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau carilah jubah sendiri. Ingat, saat kami kembali kau sudah harus mendapatkan jubahmu."

"Tapi Hermione—"

"Dah, Dad," Rose melambai, dan menggamit lengan ibunya, melenggang menjauhi ayahnya yang menggeleng tapi kemudian kembali mengagumi sapu. Lagi.

Diagon Alley malam hari tetap saja ramai dipenuhi orang. Lampu-lampu toko yang berwarna-warni dan lampu jalan menerangi langkah kaki orang-orang yang beriringan. Rose mempererat gandengannya pada lengan ibunya karena angin malam tak henti berhembus. Dingin.

"Kita mau kemana Mom?"

Ibunya mengangkat alis, "Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Makan es krim?" Rose mengedip.

"Besok kalau kau mengajakku saat siang hari, aku akan menyetujuinya. Tapi malam ini, aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat."

"Bercanda, Mom. Tentu saja aku juga butuh sesuatu yang hangat."

Dua pasang kaki itu terus melangkah dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Aroma cokelat menguar dari pintunya yang terbuka, menebarkan aura hangat yang mengundang bagi para pejalan kaki yang melaluinya.

Rose dan ibunya memasuki cafe itu, memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela besar. Kacanya sedikit berembun oleh dingin, mendistorsi pemandangan di luar. Sementara ibunya duduk, Rose menuju bar untuk memesan.

"Dua botol butterbeer," pintanya pada penyihir wanita seksi di balik meja bar.

"Dan dua pai labu," dia melanjutkan. Si penyihir wanita tersenyum, mengedip.

Rose beranjak dari bar, kembali ke meja ibunya. Di dekat pintu masuk cafe, dia berhenti, menyadari bahwa ia berpapasan dengan orang terakhir yang ia pikir akan ia jumpai di sini. Dia mengangguk sopan, dan hendak berlalu.

"Malam hari seperti ini kau tidak mungkin berada di sini sendirian, bukan begitu, Miss Granger?"

Rose berhenti, wajahnya menampilkan senyum kaku. "Tidak, Mister Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Saya bersama Mom," Rose mengedikkan kepala ke meja ibunya, yang tengah memandang mereka ingin tahu.

Sial, Rose membatin. Kenapa dia tidak mengabaikan saja mereka.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy mengangguk pada ibunya.

"Malfoy," ibunya balas mengangguk.

Dan dengan itu Draco Malfoy melenggang ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Rose yang berjalan menuju tempat ibunya.

"Kenapa," Rose duduk. "Dia selalu memanggil kita dengan Granger, di saat semua orang tahu kita adalah Weasley."

"Begitulah Draco Malfoy, Rose," ibunya membalik koran yang entah dia dapat di mana. "Dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sudah lebih baik dia tak memanggil kita Darah lumpur dan Darah penghianat."

Rose menatap ibunya.

"Lupakan, Rose."

Rose melirik Draco Malfoy yang tengah berada di bar. Dan di saat dia menunjuk pesanannya di rak bar, Rose melihatnya. Benda itu.

Dan dia tahu hidupnya mungkin tak lagi sama.

xxx

" _Bonjour,_ Mademoiselle."

Rose menyelipkan rambut merahnya di belakang telinga, mencoba bersikap seanggun mungkin.

"Selamat Malam."

"Ah, seorang lady dari Inggris. Selamat datang, kami punya banyak barang indah untuk Anda, Mademoiselle," seorang pelayan toko berkata dengan aksen sengau.

Tersenyum sekilas pada penyihir wanita paruh baya yang meskipun hanya pelayan tapi sangat elegan itu, Rose kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko yang akhirnya berani ia masuki. Tak kalah megah dari tampilan luarnya, bagian dalam toko ini memajang deretan rak yang memajang beraneka barang yang Rose ragu untuk menyentuhnya, takut jemarinya akan mengotori.

"Aku mencari, err... sebuah benda, Madame."

"Kita punya banyak benda di sini."

"Untuk seseorang."

"Well, benda apa yang ia sukai? Benda-benda klasik? Benda-benda antik? Kami punya segalanya di sini," si Madame mengangkat alis.

Rose berjalan di depan rak yang memajang kotak-kotak berukir tempat tongkat sihir. Tak terlalu berguna, sayangnya, karena tak ada penyihir yang mau meletakkan tongkatnya di kotak, genggaman tangan adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuknya. Tapi entah, mungkin para bangsawan akan melakukannya?

xxx

Ayahnya selalu membenci Draco Malfoy, untuk alasan yang tak pernah Rose pahami. Tidak rasional, begitu selalu ia mengatai ayahnya. Dia selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak di Hogwarts. Tapi harusnya mereka bersikap dewasa kan, sekarang?

Putra sulung Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, juga adalah musuh bebuyutan Rose di Hogwarts. Tapi setelah mereka lulus dan beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai rekan satu departemen di Kementerian Sihir, mereka toh bisa berlaku biasa satu sama lain. Pelototan dan sindiran selalu hadir, tapi tak lagi ada tatapan benci. Tatapan yang sayangnya masih sering Rose lihat di mata ayahnya saat bertemu ayah Scorpius.

Dan itu memang bukan haknya untuk ingin tahu, tapi tetap saja...

Ibunya juga musuh bebuyutan Draco Malfoy saat di Hogwarts. Dia, ayahnya, dan Uncle Harry, sebenarnya. Tapi dari yang Rose lihat saat waktu-waktu tak terduga mereka berdua berpapasan di jalan dengan pria aristokrat itu, ibunya berlaku cukup netral.

Atau di saat mereka bertiga berada di lift di waktu yang sama, yang sayangnya cukup sering terjadi, karena mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama, Kementerian Sihir.

Ibunya hanya akan mengangguk sopan, dan seakan ingin momen itu segera berakhir, berkali-kali melirik jam tangan perak di pergelangan tangannya.

Jam tangan yang Rose lihat ada di pergelangan tangan Mister Malfoy malam ini.

xxx

"Apa dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?" si Madame itu bertanya lagi.

"Errr..."

"Apa dia Darah murni? Darah campuran? Para Darah murni akan suka barang-barang yang sangat sangat klasik, dan turun temurun. Mungkin Anda mau yang buatan Goblin?"

Rose tersentak menatap wanita di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menanyakan status darah saat menawarkan barang.

Si Madame diam, menunggu jawaban Rose.

"Saya ingin sesuatu yang belum dia punyai."

Mendesah, si penyihir wanita itu bertanya pelan, "Kalau begitu beritahu aku apa yang tidak ia punyai."

Rose diam. "Tidak ada," gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak ada. Dia punya segalanya."

"Mademoiselle, aku tidak punya waktu seharian."

"Dia sudah punya segalanya," Rose mengulang lagi kalinat itu seakan sebaris mantra.

"Mademoiselle?"

xxx

Pagi ini rumah Rose sepi. Adiknya, Hugo masih di Hogwarts. Ayah ibunya pergi ke The Burrow untuk menemani Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley sarapan.

Rose memilih tinggal di rumah.

Menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, Rose menaiki tangga menuju kamar di lantai dua. Kamar berpintu mahogani yang dari dalamnya ia sering mendengar gelak tawa ayah dan ibunya. Kamar orangtuanya.

"Alohomora," Rose mengetuk pelan gagang pintu, dan pintu itu menceklik terbuka.

Rose tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di kamar orangtuanya. Dia hanya mencari kepastian.

Jam tangan perak itu.

Rose sudah tak melihat ibunya memakainya selama beberapa waktu. Dan tiba-tiba tadi malam ia melihatnya di pergelangan tangan Draco Malfoy. Bukankah itu aneh?

Seandainya ibunya tidak pernah berkata bahwa jam tangan perak itu hanya ada satu di dunia saat Rose bertanya mengapa ia tak pernah absen mengenakannya, tentunya Rose tak akan berpikir terlalu banyak seperti ini.

Seandainya ibunya tak berkata ia dulu jauh-jauh pergi ke Perancis untuk jam tangan perak itu, Rose tak akan lancang memasuki kamar kedua orangtuanya tanpa ijin.

Mencari tahu, jika memang jam tangan perak ibunya lah yang ada di pergelangan tangan Draco Malfoy.

Karena kalau sampai ternyata ibunya memang menjalin _affair_ dengan Draco Malfoy, kebencian ayahnya pada pria aristokrat itu terbuka sudah alasannya.

Tapi mana mungkin ibunya sejahat itu?

Rose memandang sekeliling kamar mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan jam tangan perak itu. Di nakas samping tempat tidur orangtuanya, tidak ada. Di meja rias ibunya, nihil.

Dia membuka lemari ibunya, mencari gerendel tersembunyi di balik gaun-gaun ibunya. Ini tempat rahasia mereka berdua, ibunya dulu memberi tahu, tempat ibunya akan menaruh perhiasan-perhiasan yang ayahnya tak boleh melihat karena akan menganggap ibunya terlalu feminin. Hanya Rose dan Mom yang tahu, dulu ibunya berkata.

Rose menarik gerendel itu, membuka sebuah laci.

Jam tangan perak ibunya ada di situ.

Harusnya itu sudah cukup bagi Rose.

Tapi ada yang lain.

Rose mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam laci. Surat-surat, dan benda-benda lain. Semuanya sudah usang, seakan dimakan usia. Ada sebuah surat, di paling atas, dan dia bisa mencium aroma musk yang tak pudar meski bertahun-tahun tersimpan di balik papan-papan kayu.

Ayahnya tak pernah mengenakan parfum beraroma musk.

Dia membukanya, membacanya.

Dan hatinya runtuh.

xxx

Rose meringis menatap si Madame yang menatapnya tak sabar.

"Sepertinya yang saya cari tak ada di sini."

Tapi dia menatap keluar jendela dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada rimbunan semak mawar di luar.

"Tunggu Madame, bolehkah saya membeli setangkai mawar?"

xxx

"Aku tahu kau akan kemari saat melihat jam tangan perak itu di pergelangan tangannya tadi malam."

Rose terlonjak. Surat itu jatuh dari genggamannya.

Ibunya duduk di sebelahnya, mengambil surat itu dari lantai.

"Draco memang ceroboh. Dia pasti lupa memasukkannya dalam saku jubahnya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat bertemu denganmu. Dia memakainya sepanjang waktu, di luar itu."

"Sementara pasangannya ada di pergelangan tanganmu?" Rose menatapnya marah.

"Kau sudah membaca surat itu, Rose."

"Ya, dan sekarang waktumu untuk menjelaskan."

Ibunya mengambil jam tangan itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Rose.

"Jam tangan perak ini untukmu."

"Mom—"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Rose. Sekarang juga."

"Apa Dad tahu?" Rose berbisik.

"Tentu saja."

Dan saat itu Rose mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

xxx

Malfoy Manor hening malam ini, hanya terdengar derak bara di perapian yang sebenarnya tak perlu di musim semi ini. Juga desau angin di luar sana.

Draco Malfoy duduk di meja kerjanya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandang jendela. Sudah tidak ada yang ditunggunya malam itu. Surat dari putranya yang sedang bertugas di Praha sudah diterimanya tadi pagi. Surat dari Menteri Sihir yang ditunggunya sejak kemarin juga sudah datang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di jendela.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju asal suara. Seekor burung hantu bertengger di ambang jendela saat ia membukanya, mengulurkan sebelah kakinya.

Dia mengambil setangkai mawar dari cengkeraman si burung.

Hanya itu, dan secarik kertas.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Father._

 _-Rose_

xxx

 _Jam tangan ini untukmu, pakailah. Berikan pada putri kita saat ia sudah dewasa. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Weasley._

Hermione tak pernah dituntut apa-apa olehnya, ayah dari putrinya.

Mereka tak pernah memperebutkan hak asuh, atau hal-hal dramatis lainnya seperti yang selalu ia baca di novel.

Hermione hanya perlu menyiapkan sebuah makan malam bersama, setiap malam ulang tahunnya. Meskipun dia hanya bisa melihat putrinya dari jauh.

Meskipun dia hanya berbicara beberapa kalimat padanya.

Meskipun dia hanya mendapat satu kali kesempatan untuk memanggil nama putrinya dengan nama ibunya, sekalipun ingin dia menyematkan namanya di belakang nama putrinya.

Setidaknya tahun ini dia mendapat hadiah istimewa.

Putrinya telah kembali.

xxx

END

.

.

.

Author's corner

Alohaaaa... It's been a long time. I miss this site.

Happy super latey datey birthday dear Draco.

Saya juga nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin bday fic biarpun saya tau ulangtaunnya Draco udah lewat banget jaman kapan.

For Draco, shit you're a growns up now, and still you haven't marry Hermione yet.

Whatever. Long life Mr Malfoy *salute*

Last but not least, RnR?


End file.
